drakensangonlinefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diskussion:Waldläufer/@comment-7833920-20130406135150
Hallo Qni, er freut mich, dass das hier noch nicht vorbei ist =) und ich hoffe, dass sich hier bald ein DK einmischt, auch wenn ich eine unterstützende Meinung eines ZMs genauso begrüßen würde. Aber nun zum Geschäft: Die Heroldwaffe(n). '/Wie bist du da auf "gutan Harald" gekommen?! Wie auch immer, werde es in meinen Sprachgebrauch eingliedern =) / Ich habe nicht damit Argumentiert, dass die eine in PvP besser sei als die andere, und ja, du hast recht damit, dass der Stab von Herold (in der Theorie) besser sein könnte, aber mir scheint, dass dir mein dickes ABER daran entgangen ist: Ein Magier mit Stab ist ein toter Magier... in PvP (da vorallem) aber auch in PvE, während die Waldis durchaus die möglichkeit haben, ALLE ihre Waffen zu benutzen, Lang und Kurzbögen (ich sage nicht, dass sie davon gut/schlecht sind). Auch muss ich zugeben, dass sie Verzauberung %-DMG und %-Speed beide stark sind, aber ich bevorzuge das eine, oder das andere, da ich als (fast) non-payer nicht in der Lage bin, 7,5K Leben mit 750 Grundschaden, 2 Angriffen pro Sekunde und 3K Rüssi zu kombinieren. Genau genommen, bin ich nicht einmal in der Lage, auch nur einen dieser Werte aufzuweisen, aber ich bin wohl auch kein OP-Mage. Fazit: 2hand Waffen nicht benutzbar als Mage, auch wenn sie um noch so vieles Besser ist als das Vergleichsprodukt des Waldis... // '"Kleiner Tipp, sowas wie Heroldwaffen kannste dir auch sparen, an sich sind die Teile fürs PvP beide schrott xD" <- von PvP habe ich nicht gesprochen. Da ich nicht mit allen ZWs fertig bin, und auch das PvP-Spiel zeitweise zu Nervraubend empfinde, habe ich mir Gedanken über PvM/PvE gemacht. Da ist der Heroldbogen besser, weil.. haste ja schon gelesen. // Zudem besteht für den Waldi das selbe Potenzial (nur was den DMG betrifft, Rüssi und Leben geht weit mehr, wie Speed auch) wie der ZM bestitzt, und ich in den einzigartigen Items beim Waldi mehr DMG-Boost und Speed-Boost finde als beim ZM. (Aufgeführt hier nur die Guten Items, die ein Endgame-Waldi/ZM tragen könnte) (Sie haben den selben Grundschaden, bei Ruhm/Wissen/Lvl 40. Der Waldi hat nur halt mehr Leben, und auf jedem Equip mehr Rüssi. Bestie '''35 DMG '''vs Rätsel '''0 DMG Waldi ist mit 35DMG im positivem Bereich '''Kette des Todes '''20 MAX DMG (wie schon von dir gesagt 20 DMG mehr im Schnitt) '''vs Amulett des Todes '''45 DMG Waldi ist mit 25DMG hinten an '''Nattermaske '''15 DMG '''vs Natterhaupt '''13 DMG Waldi ist mit 2DMG im plus '''Todesmaske '''50 DMG '''vs Kapuze des Todes '''50 DMG draw (andere Zauber weggelassen) '''Schlangenzahnköcher '''25DMG '''vs Bissiger Foliant '''25DMG draw (Waldi hat 2 Rüssi mehr >:-[ OP...^^ ) '''Lederharnisch des ewigen Eises '''20DMG '''vs Robe des ewigen Eises '''0 DMG Die draws einmal weggelassen hat der Waldi (ob payer oder nicht) 32 DMG mehr. Nicht Weltbewegend, aber in anbetracht der Tatsache, dass sein Haupt DMG-Skill (sowohl in Arena wie in PvE) 312% mit Markierung macht, und er mit jedem 2. Skill markiert UND der Präzi leichter zu landen ist als der Blitzschlag, ist da was im Busch. Von wegen Magier und DMG-Dealer... Der Haupt-DMG skill des Magiers in der Arena ist der Kettenblitz (remember? 3 Gegner zu (nach aufladung) 59.99999% BaseDMG), ohne dass er dabei den Gegner verlangsamt. Die unsäglich nervige Betäubung ist gegen die meisten Gegner mehr eine Behinderung als ein Segen: bei 0.5 Sekunden betäubung, und anschließender 4-sek-immunität gegen die einzige Möglichkeit das ein ZM einem Waldi/DK entkommt... naja. Worauf ich hinauswill: Ein Waldi kann seinen Starken Langbogen (mit Skillung) auf weit mehr als 750 Grundschaden bringen, muss ja, denn ein vergleichbar teurer Magier-Char hat weniger Waffenschaden. Zwar mehr Angriffe, aber Prädator kann mit jeder Einhandwaffe des Mages mithalten. Will der Waldi mehr DMG ggn Bosse um weniger Ess zu verballern (Sigri und co.) nimmt er den Langbogen und haut epischen DMG raus. Nochmal zu '''Bestie und Rätsel (und warum sie nicht gleichauf sind!) Hast du schonmal davon gehört, dass jemand Achate sockelt? Ich auch nicht, denn es gibt sie nicht. Aber wenn, würden sie Blockwertung geben... aber es gibt sie nicht. Was bringen mir 400 Rüssi von einem unique, wenn ich mir einfach (als Payer) Cyanite kaufe? Ich kann (hast du selbst gesagt) auch 3K Rüssi ohne zusätzliche Verzauberung erreichen. Die Blockwertung damit ist trotzdem fürn ... sparen wir uns das. Ägidenbogen vs Dimensionsriss Zum Ägidenbogen habe ich nichts weiter hinzuzufügen, eine Gute Waffe, aber nicht für PvP, weilwegenisso. Dimensionsriss: zugegeben, hoher (sehr hoher kritischer schaden, aber ohne Finsterhaupt und Krit-spells (anstelle von DMG) in der Gear linke seite lohnt die Waffe einfach nicht. Zumal 2hand-waffen als Mage einfach schlecht sind. Sigri-Roben im Vergleich ...schonmal DMG in ne Robe gesockelt?... gut. Aber Leben schon, oder? Fein, das wäre geklärt. Magier vs Waldi "Mir ist Klar dass der Waldi im PvP gegenüber dem Mage teilweise einen Vorteil hat" TEILWEI?E Rechenbeispiel. Stuns/Minute + Stundauer. Mage Stunskills: ' '''Frostnova '(Dauer max. 1.7sec /wenn doppelt auf längere Stuns geskillt/ Ohne Doppelte Skillung: 1,3. Abklingzeit 15/20 Sek.) 'Frostwind '(Dauer max. 1.7sec /wenn doppelt auf längere Stuns geskillt/ Ohne Doppelte Skillung: 1,3. Abklingzeit 15/20 Sek.) Also: Bei maximalskillung 15sek abklingzeit und 1,7sec stunned macht das in der Minute 8 Stuns mit gesamt-stundauer von 13 sek. Selbes Spiel bei 20sek Abklingzeit: 6 Stuns/minute und 10 Sec stun. Nehmen wir nochmal was weg: die lvl 35Skillung. Wer ist schon gerne gestunt, PvP oder PvE? Bleiben 1,3 sec/stun. bei 6 stuns macht das ganz 7.8 sec stun in der Minute. '''ABER wer skillt schon, wenn man den Blitzmagier ist auf Frostwind/Nova? Wo man in PvE genausogut 3 gegner stunnen kann, mit dem Krüppelblitz? Also haben wir als Endresultat: 6 Stuns/Minute bei einer Gesamtzeit von 6!!! Sekunden. Waldi Stunskills: Raubvogel (Stundauer 2 Sec /bei hit, ok/ Abklingzeit 30 sec.) Fangnetz '''(Stundauer: 2sec Abklingzeit 12 sec) Macht ohne Falken 5 Stuns/Minute bei Stundauer von 10 sec. Mit Falke sogar 7 Stuns/Minute bei 14Sek abklingzeit ohne anschließende Defizite durch benötigte Skillungen. (Ja, wers draufhat trifft auch mal mit Falke! Sonst werte ich dir Frostnova auch mal raus, und das willste sicher nicht, sonst is die differenz noch heftiger) Wo ich gerade bei Differenz bin: Bei '''MAXIMALER STUNSKILLUNG FÜR PVP hat der ZM 8Stuns/Minute zu 13Sec Stundauer. Bei keiner Skillung hat der ZM 6Stuns/Minute zu 6Sec Stundauer. Der Waldi hat ohne jegliche Skillungen 7Stuns/Minute frei, + 14Sec Stundauer, OHNE SKILLUNGEN DIE IHM SONST NICHTS NÜTZEN!! Du sagst ein paar Vorteile ggnüber dem Mage? das sind alleine genug, im Krieger zu spielen in PvP anstelle des Mages. Aber weiter im Text. kommen wir nun zu den: In-brenzlichen-Situationen-die-letzte-Hoffung-Skills "WTF ist das?" Was der Krieger mit Ansturm, Wutsprung, Wutschrei 'hat, hat der ''Waldi mit '''Klingentanz, Hechtstsprung '''und '''Adrenalin. Der Magier ''bietet' Teleport'. ENDE. Du hast jetzt nicht wirklich geglaubt das wars schon, oder? Gut so, denn es Folgt: '''332% vs 312% '''des (gleichhohen Grundschadens) Rein rechnerisch betrachtet gewinnt der Magier mit seinen 332% Grundschaden. Rechnerisch. Denn 1. Kein gegner ist bereits aufgeladen, wenn der Blitzschlag trifft. Wer getroffen wurde macht pussy-gameplay meets run-like-a-bitch. Und zwei mal treffen tut man schon garnicht. Man kann ja als Mage nicht stunnen. (weder PvP noch PvM, meiner meinung ist PvP daran schuld, dass der Krüppelblitz rausgekommen ist.) 2. Wer wird schon vom Blitz getroffen, wenn nicht ein Mage? Alle anderen sind ja schneller weg als der Blitz mit verkürzter Einschlagverzögerung einschlägt. Gerade Waldis, weil die nur Konzi brauchen, und Klingentanz auszuführen, und dabei keine Abklingzeit haben, wie die Krieger, was sie nicht weniger OP macht, denn die laufen ja freiwillig in die Blitze. Ne Blitzdusche macht munter, danach kann man besser draufhauen, und schaden tuts ja so wie anders nicht.... ... ... ... ... ... ... egal, heißt ja Waldi vs ZM. zu den 312% des Waldis: 1. mit Level 30 kann man diesen, sowie den Nonstop-angriff des Waldis beschleunigen, ein Mage müssste dafür schon auf Feuer geskillt sein, um einen #ähnlichen Boost zu erhalten (kann nur ENTWEDER Krüppelblitz ODER Blitzschlag beschleunigen.). Dazu kommt, dass soziehmlich jeder Angriff des Waldi (Klingentanz, Jagdfalle, Falke/Fangnetz, etc..) einen Gegner Markiert. Dadurch bemerkbar, dass dieser in seiner Körpermitte grün leuchtet, und nahezu stillsteht. Dann kommt der SchallgeschwindigkeitsPräzi... 3x, statt nur 2x wie der Blitzschlag beim ZM. ZM hat dagegen keine Chance. '''Waldi/ZM in Wettkämpfen allgemein' Während der Waldi in jedem Wettkampf kräftig abräumen kann, angefangen von 1vs1, wo sich ein Magier lieber nicht blicken lässt, bishin zu 6vs6, wo er sich gezielt einzelne Gegner vornimmt, díese Ausschaltet und anschließend die Türme zerstört. "Aber der Mage kann das auch, und zwar besser" Jap. Einmal alle 40 Sek. Aber das macht nichts, als Mage stirbt man eh so oft, dass es absolut irrelevant ist, wie lang die Abklingzeit einer Fähigkeit ist, der Respawn dauert länger. Nun, das ist etwas übertrieben, als als nonpayer ohne 2att/sek und 750 Gundschaden mit 7K hp meets DK*Rüstwerte ist das auch anders nicht drinne. Richtig, stimmt immernoch nicht. Stell dich einfach dahin, wo keiner hingeht, oder Campe dort, wo du geheilt wirst. Aber nicht laufen, sonst tritt der oben geschilderte Fall ein. Waldi vs Mage in Player <-> Monster/Evil Hier dominiert der Mage. Nicht. Jagdfalle, Fangnetz und Klingentanz sind sowohl in Wettkämpfen wie auch in normalen Mobs gute Fähigkeiten. Sie Markieren, Verlangsamen, machen Schaden, und.. SIE MARKIEREN ALLES. Mage vs Mob: Singu, Meteor, tele, Vernichtung, Küppelblitz->Blitzschlag. Mob down, wenn nicht-> Krüppelblitzspam. Notfalls nen Stun raushauen, aber nur im Notfall, weil man will ja nicht ohne Stuns, teleport oder sonstige Fluchtskills dastehen. Waldi vs Mob Fangnetz, Präzi x3. Mob down. Nicht? Jagdfalle, Adrenalin, Falke, (Mob in Falle) Präzi x3. Mob noch am leben? *lässt Konzi reg.* Klingentanz durch mob + 2x Präzi. Todestoß auf überlebende. Gets Kill, schießt Fangnetz 3x Präzi usw. Der Magier steht nach einem Mob 60 sec untätig herum, 10 davon ohne tele, 20 ohne stun. 30 ohne flächenschaden und mind. 40 ohne kills. ENDE MfG Tonterus